And Lust?
by ArrestingRain
Summary: Captain Swan!AU: In a different time and land, Killian Jones was a naval officer sent to a different realm. He thought his venture would be boring, but that was until he had the pleasure to meet Princess Emma. (Just a drabble) Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time


"But what of love? A man and woman's endless need to be the breath of life for each other," the officer said as he slowly circle his glass of wine in the air before taking a sip, his eyes watching the princess like a hawk, trying to read some type of emotion from her cold façade. Her eyes went up from her meal, finally. She looked him in the eye, the time between the question and her answer not one of deliberation; that he knew. She knew the answer to that question immediately when he asked. The princess was sizing him up, measuring what kind of man would ask such a question.

"Love does not exist in this realm, Officer Jones," she finally said, taking an elegant sip of wine with her eyes locked on his.

"Why?"

"Love is such a fical thing and not considered when kingdoms depend on the creation of these loveless marriages. Everything is done for survival and lasting names. Love has no place in the houses that hold thrones."

"And passion? Lust?" Jones asked with raised eyebrows. To feed his inner musings and his pride, the Princess smirked at him, the small smile lopsided and perfect.

"Indeed, those do exist in the realm. Yet, in such rarity. It's a pity, really."

"Even in the houses that possess the thrones?"

"Passion may be infrequent, but I think lust is all too common in the houses. Though, I must say, the lust usually disregards the marriage holders."

Jones no longer knew to whose amusement the conversation was going, but it seemed to entertain them both. The princess had gone back to eating the boar that was specially prepared for the Princess and the Officer's dinner. Jones was sent to the Bredtulle realm and was to be accommodated by the Princess Emma of the Fourth Land. The Officer had thought the whole experience would be a bore, disheartened when he couldn't decline the venture, but as he watched the Princess eat across the ornate table, he found himself enjoying it immensely.

"And have you partaken in the hype of lust?" Jones asked boldly. He was insane, the question wildly inappropriate. He should escort himself to the gallows now and not waste the time of the trial with a crime of offending the Princess. But he was too bold, too brave, and too prideful to withdraw the question with an insistent apology.

He continued to eat, watching the Princess as she looked up at him with appraising eyes, wondering perhaps how much his execution might be worth.

"You are quite bold, Officer Jones. I do not know of social rules and etiquette where you come from, but here, that question is daringly inappropriate."

"As it is in my realm, your Highness." At this, she graced him with her tiniest smirk and continued with her eating. Jones would not push the question or for any type of response from the Princess. He was insane to ask the question in the first place, let alone expect a response. He wasn't a man to push his luck so far in such a foreign land. He continued to eat his food in the silence. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence, but it just didn't seem natural. Of course, it seemed like no silence at all with Jones's mind speaking so loudly to him he barely realized that everything was distinctly quiet.

Suddenly, the Princess broke the silence.

"Yes, I've partaken in lust."

~~~~~##~~~~~

"Princess," Jones panted as he let his tip align with her slick warmth. He was waiting for permission, for her to relent to him so he would never be told he took advantage of her. Her breathing was already heavy from his previous ministrations; she was already dripping for him.

She reached up and pulled his face to hers as she captured his lips with hers, moaning slightly as the action inadvertently slipped him inside her more than just his tip. They tangled their tongues, and Jones was throbbing at the knowledge that she tasted herself on his lips just like he was. One of his hands traveled up and down her body, pleasing him when he found the softness of her breast and the hard nipples that accompanied them. Jones still restrained himself from burying himself within her welcoming folds, from reveling in the sweet feel of her, from pleasing himself.

"It's rude to leave a princess waiting," she whispered against him. Her hands were all over his body, pulling in his hair and grasping his naked ass.

"Indeed it is," he said breathily before kissing her again.

Then he began.

Slowly, he pushed himself into her. She made soft little noises that encouraged Jones as he continued to disappear in her tight core. Little by little, he'd pushed in slowly and pulled out, only to push in deeper each time. It was a slow burn that fed his fire. The princess kept wiggling impatiently, trying his resolve. Jones grasped her hands and put them above her head, bending his head down to her breasts and tonguing her nipples with languid circles until she moaned from all the sensations, arching up against his mouth, silently begging for more. He continued his torturous entrance into her, the slow movements just stoking her fire, not letting it blaze just yet.

There was so much pressure in her that Emma wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it all. He was so big. He was going so slow, building up the pressure and torturing her by not relieving it quite yet.

"Princess, you feel so good," Jones murmured as he moved from her breasts and kissed his way up her throat to her jaw. Then he was all the way inside her and it was a mixture of pleasure and pain, spreading her. He stilled his hip movements, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion and his size. He captured her lips again, urging her to open to him and facing no resistance. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Their tongues danced together, temporarily ignoring the fact that his throbbing member was buried within her. They were both hyperaware of all their stirrings that shifted their connection, but each put up a ruse that they were solely focused on the passionate kiss that kept their desire burning.

Suddenly, he began to move, pulling back out of her and she whimpered because he was almost completely out of her. Then he slammed his hips forward full force, making her cry out in pleasure and a twinge of pain, his mouth absorbing her sound. He reared back once again and shoved his hips forward, creating the perfect friction. He repeated the movement over and over, making her see stars as his throbbing member invaded her body time and time again.

During his thrusts, her hands were released as he went to explore her body, kneading her breasts and sliding his hands down her sides. Her hands crawled over his back, down his arms, into his hair, onto his neck, all seeking an exploration of their own. She wanted to feel and enjoy every single part of him. After a particularly hard thrust, she screamed out his name and her hands clung to his shoulders, in a desperate attempt to find something ground her, something to hold on during this hurricane.

"Don't stop," Emma moaned out, her voice scratchy and thickened with lust, "Oh, Jones, don't stop. You feel so good inside of me."

His head was buried in her neck, sucking where her shoulder ended and she could feel his pleased smile, but she didn't have it in her to care or even have the capacity to form any thought of it. Usually her pride would have gotten in the way, but in this passion and pleasure, her one sin was traded for another. They continued in their naked dance, their gleaming bodies slapping into each other. Such erotic sounds emitted from both of them, filling the room and sounding like music to their ears, urging each other on. Their pace never slowed, Jones continuing on his ruthless chase, pounding into her again and again.

"Come for me, Emma," Jones moaned against her.

For a split second, she was back to their regular banter, and she was about to say some sarcastic jest. But all words were lost to her when suddenly his fingers were on her sensitive bud and the remark was lost to unintelligible compliments and moans.

Then suddenly she was on the edge, and her orgasm raced through her body, a pleasure that sent a continuous shock wave through her body, unyielding. She cried out into the heated room and his heated skin.

"JONES!" but she didn't just say it once, she continued to say it over and over as she rode out her orgasm and he continued his thrusts, prolonging her pleasure and chasing his own. "Oh my god, Jones."

He stilled, his body going rigid, "Emma, gods, Emma, you're so good."

She felt his seed explode inside of her with his words, and he continued to rock his hips against her as he rode out his pleasure. She clung to him, trying to help him prolong his release as she savored the taste of his skin, sucking at his neck.

And after his pleasure came to an end, he collapsed on top of her. She was pinned beneath him, with him still inside her, but limp. Their chests heaved as they tried to capture their breath. Emma and Jones were both spent, with Jones's head at her neck. Emma trailed her hands along his backside, unable to stop touching.

"I'm sorry," Jones mumbled as he lifted himself up taking his weight off of her, looking down at Emma. She smiled at him.

"It's okay." Jones dragged moved to lie beside her, and Emma had to control the whimper as his member was pulled from inside her, such a different feeling after sex. Emma rolled onto her stomach, but Jones propped himself on his elbow. He stared at Emma with a grin on his face, and his hair mussed perfectly.

"Yes, Officer Jones?" Emma remarked with a smile as she turned to look at him.

"Oh, back to Officer Jones, Princess?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"As well as Princess?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, just a bit ago it was," Jones closed his eyes and scrunched up his face and moaned in a higher voice, "Jones, Jones_, Oh God_, JONES!"

Emma's cheeks burned despite herself and Jones peeked out from under his lashes, his face still scrunched up. "Shut up, Jones."

"As you wish, Emma."


End file.
